Dead Inside
by SkyHell
Summary: –Basado en el manga de Tsubasa justo cuando Fye se convierte en vampiro y Kurogane tiene que cuidar de él– ¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¿Por qué se había condenado de esa manera tan tonta y cruel? ¿Por qué alguien tan fuerte como él se había doblegado ante la voluntad de ese Mago?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Hi desu~! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a ti, persona encantadora que ha decidido brindarle una oportunidad a estos escritos. Espero que sea de tu completo agrado al leer.

Ningún personaje ni concepto de la serie "Tsubasa" me pertenece, solo las he tomado con el fin de entretener. De fan para fans. Todo lo relaciono es autoría de "Las CLAMP" y esta es mi forma de rendir un "tributo"

Ahora, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

Primeramente el título y la trama están basados en la canción "Dead Inside" del grupo británico "Muse" de su nuevo álbum "Drones", así que tampoco los estoy utilizando con ningún fin lucrativo y todo lo referente a ello pertenece a la banda.

En segundo término, no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener esta historia, no creo que muchos, solo pienso abarcar un poco de la historia y en su mayoría los capítulos serán un poco cortos.

Tercero (y último): Sé que posiblemente haya alguien que esté esperando una continuación a las otras historias. Lo siento mucho, he tenido un enorme bloqueo que me impide escribir en ellas desde el 11 de enero. Así que el hecho de poder estar escribiendo esto, es un enorme avance.

Pero realmente necesitaba algo para salir de esta "prisión mental" en la que he estado.

Ahora sí, dejando todo lo técnico de lado: ¡Capítulo 01!

Capítulo 01: Light only shines from those who share

Kurogane tenía aun en sus brazos a Fye, quien respiraba de una manera costosa, mientras que su piel se perlaba lentamente en sudor, seguramente era un enorme esfuerzo de su parte el hecho de seguir respirando, ¡Y no era para menos! La herida no era para nada suave o superficial, de hecho, bien podría llamarse "milagro" al hecho de que siguiera con vida.

En estado "automático" lo llevaron a donde estaba la enfermería de aquel corroído mundo, su mente se encontraba en blanco, completamente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada… No _quería_ permitirse pensar en nada.

– **No sirve de nada –** Dijo la mujer que estaba intentando detener el sangrado de Fye sin tener éxito alguno.

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –** Preguntó la pequeña Mokona asustada ante aquellas palabras

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno, sabía lo que eso significaba… ¡Lo sabía demasiado bien! Sabía el jodido significado de esas palabras desde que era un niño, cuando su madre murió…

Un momento… ¿Eso significaba que el rubio iba a morir? ¡Tenían que estar jugando! ¡Él no podía morir así!

– **Su globo ocular ha sido extraído… En casos como este no es extraño morir solo del shock por no mencionar que no tenemos las suficientes medicinas… –** La voz de Satsuki se escuchaba realmente triste, esto realmente le afectaba.

– **¿Qué le pasará a Fye? –** Preguntó Mokona, ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Kurogane se mordió el labio de una forma casi imperceptible, ¡Por qué había tenido que hacer esa pregunta! ¡Era obvio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era tan perceptible y tan inevitable! Qué solo había logrado que la ansiedad de Kurogane se hiciera más grande.

– **¡Yuuko! ¡Yuuko! –** Exclamó la pequeña Mokona, causando que la imagen de la bruja dimensional apareciera frente a ellos – **¡Por favor! ¡Fye va a morir, Yuuko!**

Claro, tal vez la bruja podría hacer algo… Eso era algo que a Kurogane no se le había siquiera ocurrido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¡Ese estúpido no era nada suyo! ¡Ni siquiera era su amigo! ¡¿Por qué le importaba tanto?!

– **N… No… –** Susurró el mago con la poca fuerza que tenía, no… ¡No debían salvarlo de ninguna manera! – **Si sigo con vida… La magia de Shaoran kun también vivirá, es solo la mitad de la magia pero es demasiado grande… No podrán detenerlo…**

 **–** **¡Fye…! –** Comenzó Mokona, sorprendida de que aún estuviera consiente y fuera capaz de hablar

En aquel lugar se escuchó un golpe, un golpe en la pared causado por Kurogane, quien ahora estaba más que furioso por las palabras que acaba de escuchar

– **¡¿Qué clase de persona se resignaría a eso?! –** En un ágil movimiento ya estaba frente del rubio tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa… ¿Cómo podía renunciar así? O una mejor pregunta… ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que lo dejaría simplemente tirar la toalla?

– **¡Para! ¡Kurogane! –** La pequeña creatura mágica tenía miedo, miedo de que terminara lastimando al rubio más.

– **Lo siento… –** Susurró de nueva cuenta, sintiendo la desesperación del moreno al tenerlo tan cerca. Al poder ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto jamás, ¿por qué no lo dejaba morir simplemente? Cerró los ojos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

– **Bruja… ¿Hay alguna manera de salvar a este tipo? –** Preguntó mientras dejaba con delicadeza al rubio de nueva cuenta acostado… Ver ese ojo azul agonizante había resuelto todas las dudas del moreno.

No dejaría que Fye muriera, porque una parte de él moriría también. Fue hasta ese momento que lo entendió claramente

– **La hay… Sin embargo el precio, será demasiado alto para soportarlo**

 **–** **De-Detente –** Insistió Fye.

– **¡Cállate! –** Ordeno Kurogane, puesto que lo sacaba de quicio aquella actitud, quería que Fye viviría… ¡Pagaría cualquier costo con tal de tener a ese idiota sano y salvo! – **Si tantas ganas tienes de morir te mataré, pero hasta entonces vive.**

 **–** **Kurogane, pídeme por favor que llene el subterráneo con agua y después como pago por pedir su deseo pide a Subaru que dé su sangre, sangre de vampiro a Fye.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante aquello. ¿Fye tendría que convertirse en vampiro?

– **Los vampiros tienen un poder de regeneración asombrosa, más aún ellos por ser sangre pura –** Notó que Kurogane estaba por decir algo así que continuo con su advertencia – **Que Fye no muera es tu petición. Fye no lo desea. Así pues la responsabilidad por hacerlo vivir debe caer también sobre ti**

 **–** **¿Qué hago? –** La decisión en sus ojos no dejaba lugar para dudas.

– **Te convertirás en su presa. Cuando beba la sangre de Subaru, beberá la tuya junto con la de él, de esta forma solo podrá aceptar tu sangre. Mejor dicho, no beberá la sangre de nadie a excepción de la tuya.**

 **–** **Pero si algo le pasa a Kurogane… Fye… –** Comenzó Mokona, quien no conocía la paz en esos momentos.

– **Él morirá también**

 **–** **¡Está bien! Yo pagaré el agua –** Respondió… ¡Al diablo con todo! Salvaría al mago, no lo perdería, no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara de esa manera. No importaba que tuviera que hacer después, cómo tuviera que lidiar con ello.

– **Lo haré yo, no permitiré que Subaru vuelva a hacerlo –** Respondió acercándose al moreno y al rubio – **Extiende tu brazo**

Lo siguiente fue rápido y certero. Kaumi hizo dos cortes en las muñecas de ambos, mezclando su sangre antes de que cayera directamente en los labios del rubio.

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Fye comenzó a sacudirse, mientras que pequeños lamentos salían de la boca de éste.

– **Sujétalo –** Ordenó Kaumi al ver la preocupación palpable que se enmarcaba en el rostro del moreno – **La estructura de su cuerpo está cambiando, obvio duele.**

Kurogane tomó a Fye, quién se aferró con fuerza a él… Lo único que secretamente lo mantenía vivo. Sentir su calor lo hacía sentir un poco más vivo y un poco menos el dolor que lo atravesaba como mil agujas a la vez.

La gente había comenzado a salir del cuarto para darles "privacidad" pero eso no le importaba al espadachín, para él solo había una cosa de cual tener cuidado y era evitar que el rubio se hiciera daño.

Yuuko y Mokona observaban con tristeza el estado del mago, sin saber qué más poder hacer por él.

– **¿Qué pasará con su ojo izquierdo? –** Preguntó sabiendo que el mago lo había entregado con tal de que "ese" Shaoran recuperara su corazón, sin saber por qué demonios había hecho algo tan estúpido.

– **Las heridas que sufrió antes de convertirse en vampiro no sanarán. Dado que ese ha sido arrancado, permanecerá vacío –** Respondió Kaumi

– **Has aceptado ser su presa sin saber lo que esto conlleva**

 **–** **Si hubiera dudado un poco más, este tipo habría muerto –** La simple idea de lo que acaba de decir le causaba un miedo desconocido.

– **Si recuperas el ojo izquierdo robado, no tendrás que hacer más de presa de Fye y podrás restablecer su magia –** Habló Yuuko de manera seria como siempre solía hacerlo.

– **¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba? –** Dijo a modo de reclamo, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir más nada Fye se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Kurogane, quién le correspondía la mirada, para después quedar inconsciente sobre la cama.

– **Ahora está bien. Deben dejarlo descansar –** Dijo Subaru, quién ya sabía el procedimiento de aquello.

El "otro" Shaoran le dio un parche de color negro al moreno, seguramente para cubrir la cuenca vacía del rubio.

– **Kurogane, Fye puede escoger si beber tu sangre o no. No importan los métodos que uses.**

 **– …** **Lo entiendo… –** Sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, al parecer su camino de ahora en más no sería fácil… Pero eso poco importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo con vida.

La vida es curiosa, uno no se da cuenta delo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo, y ahora Kurogane sabía que lo sentía por el rubio… Era algo que no podría sentir por nadie más.

 **"** **Dentro de un conflicto sin fin, el hombre ha empezado a entender la razón por la que lucha"**

 **–** **Extracto del tomo 16 del manga de Tsubasa–**

By: Sora Jigoku

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bien, realmente no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto… ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Tiene mucho que no comienzo una historia así que esto fue peculiarmente difícil, creo que solo el inicio lo tomaré del manga, lo siguiente ya será un poco diferente a como creo que se dieron las cosas para… Ya saben, hacer que Fye se alimentara.

Cualquier cosa –y como de costumbre– mi caja de comentarios es suya, acepto cualquier cosa.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Y hasta dentro de unos 15 días que suba la continuación, de mi parte sería todo.

¡Hasta la otra!

¡Ciaossu!


	2. Capítulo 02: Do you have no soul

Capítulo 02: Do you have no soul, it's like it died long ago.

 **Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hi desu~! Aquí vengo con la continuación de Dead Inside. La verdad es que estoy más que motivada por sus hermosos comentarios. Adoradas personas que han leído el primer capítulo y ahora están leyendo esto.

¡Ustedes son geniales!

Aclaraciones previas:

Como de costumbre, nada de lo relacionado con Tsubasa me pertenece, corresponde a las fastuosas chicas de CLAMP y por otra parte. Los títulos y las partes que estén en **_letra negrita y cursiva_** pertenecen a la banda británica Use, de su recomendable canción "Dead Inside" de su nuevo álbum, "Drones". Hago esto por puro entrenamiento y sin ningún afán lucrativo. De fan para personas bellas.

Advertencia: La parte del capítulo que se escribió en letra cursiva está basado en el capítulo 132 del volumen 17 del manga de Tsubasa.

Enjoy It.

 **Capítulo 02:** ** _Do you have no soul, it's like it died long ago._**

 _"Fye puede escoger si beber tu sangre o no. No importan los métodos que uses"_

Eso era algo que Kurogane sabía bien. Tal vez, demasiado bien. Y no era lo único que sabía, llevaba 10 días empezando a entender las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

No era que se arrepintiera, pero...

...No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Kaumi había tenido la amabilidad de explicarle los términos del contrato y había una parte que en especial que lo tenía confundido.

 _"Tú y... Fye, ahora están 'conectados'. Esa conexión es diferente a todo lo que conoce. Eres su presa y a partir de ahora tu sentirás lo que él siente, de una forma especial"._

Alzó la vista para observar al rubio, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Sakura con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Seguían en ese planeta por la gravedad de las heridas de la princesa.

Fye levantó su mirada zafiro enfocándola en las orbes rubís del moreno. Causando que la columna le provocara un escalofrió al espadachín.

Odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma, no había rastro del mago que había conocido y no sabía si era por la dichosa conexión o por el hecho de que jamás le perdonaría que le salvara la vida.

¿Qué clase de persona era la que se molestaba por eso? ¿Tan horrible era el hecho de ser importante para él?

¿Tanto asco sentía el mago por él?

El rubio se puso en pie, obviamente le molestaba el hecho de tener que soportar la mirada del moreno... Ya lo había mantenido vivo en contra de su propia voluntad, ¿qué más quería? ¿Qué se alimentara de su sangre? ¿Qué viviera como un _mísero_ parasito? ¡Por supuesto que no!

– **Fye... –** Susurró Mokona

Se dirigió entonces al lugar donde había despertado como vampiro, admirando la vista que tenía enfrente. Aquel lugar devastado por la lluvia acida de aquel planeta. Pensó lo bien que se veía en aquel lugar, aquellos edificios corroídos parecían encajar bien con todo lo que había sido su vida.

– **Oye... –** Exclamo Kurogane llegando justo a donde estaba el rubio.

– **¡Ah! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz? –** Dijo sin siquiera girarse a verlo. Sentía una irritación que incluso le molestaba a un nivel físico.

– **Sabes la respuesta a eso –** Respondió seriamente, ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento que tenía ahora cada vez que se acercaba a Fye... Era como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, una necesidad de tenerlo cerca. ¡Maldito pacto!

– **Ya deberías saber lo que opino,** ** _Kurogane_** – Se giró mostrándole su único ojo, reflejando desprecio.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía la razón de eso... Pero su corazón se había estrujado levemente al escuchar ese tono de voz, seguido de esa mirada y ese "Kurogane" tan serio que le había ofrecido.

Ante la mirada desconcertada del moreno Fye comenzó a avanzar con dirección hacía el interior, simplemente para poder escapar de aquellos ojos rojos, que lo miraban con cierta preocupación. Detuvo su paso al sentir como el otro lo detenía con cierta fuerza

– **No te salve para que mueras –** Fue todo lo que dijo, mirándolo a los ojos

– **Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras**

 **–** **¿Tanto deseas morir?**

El otro se quedó en silencio, si respondiera a esa pregunta de la forma en la que quería hacerlo, tendría que explicar muchísimas cosas de las cuales realmente no quería hablar – **No lo entenderías.**

 **–** **Pruébame**

Ambas miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta zafiro contra rubí, sin ninguno de los dos desearlo, chocando con furia.

El hecho de ser tan contrarios siempre los llevaba a tener ese tipo de miradas. Que no eran de odio, pero tampoco de agrado. Eran una mirada de desafío entre los dos.

Pero Kurogane odiaba profundamente que lo viera así, pero desde que había "despertado" no lo miraba de otra manera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _–_ _ **¿Por qué has dejado que Sakura chan fuera por el pago del agua ella sola?**_

 _El moreno se giró a mirar al mago, que tenía un semblante serio que lo había hecho estremecer levemente. ¿Dónde estaba el señor sonrisas?_

 _–_ _ **La princesa lo quería así**_

 ** _–_** ** _¿Es por eso que no la has detenido?_**

 _Esa era la primera vez que ambos se miraban de esa forma, retándose mutuamente_

 _–_ _ **Sí.**_

 _Sintió como el rubio pasaba a un lado de él, con un gesto agresivo. Causando una tremenda incomodidad en su pecho... ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba tratando de esa manera?_

 _–_ _ **¡Espera, Fye! –**_ _Exclamó la pequeña Mokona, intentando acercarse al mago, ella también creía que algo malo pasaba con él pero fue detenida por Shaoran, quien sabiamente había podido interpretar que eso era algo entre los dos hombres mayores del grupo de viajeros._

 _–_ _ **¿Vas a ir a donde la princesa?**_

 ** _–_** ** _¿Y si lo hago?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Espera aquí –_** _Dijo cortantemente_

 _–_ _ **Puede que esa niña no vuelva porque está herida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no has curado tu espalda.**_

 _Kurogane se quedó mudo al escuchar eso, aquella seguridad y frialdad en esas palabras... Pero más que nada, el hecho de que no podía negarlo. Cada una de las cosas que dijo eran verdad, pero lo que desconocía era él como lo adivinó_

 _–_ __ _ **Este país sufre de escases de medicamentos, si Sakura está herida cuando vuelva, quieres que al menos tenga algo de medicación.**_

 _Su mirada se volvió un poco más fría ante esa respuesta, porque ahí se había dado cuenta de algo... Fye D. Flowright lo conocía bien, mientras que el mismo no conocía nada del mago._

 _–_ _ **¿Qué pasa si esa niña quiere volver pero no puede? Aún y todo está bien si sólo se hiere, pero si pierde su vida... No podrá ser capaz de volver nunca más**_

 ** _–_** ** _La princesa sabía eso..._**

 ** _–_** ** _Si tú sabías eso, ¿por qué?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Por esto. Le prometí a la princesa que la esperaría. Voy a esperar. Esperar es más doloroso que ir junto a ella_**

 _Fye bajo un poco la mirada y respondió en un leve susurro –_ _ **No voy a esperar.**_

 _Y ahí fue, como si una bombilla de 60 watts se hubiese encendido dentro de su cabeza... Eso le daba ahora una idea de lo que pensaba_

 _–_ _ **¿Confiar es tan espantoso?**_

 _Prefirió no responder a eso y seguir avanzando, porque de responder a esa pregunta como quería... Seguramente terminaría abriéndose las heridas que tanto trabajo le había costado cerrar, así que simplemente decidió seguir avanzando a pesar de que la lluvia corrosiva quemaba levemente su piel._

 _–_ _ **Espera –**_ _Volvió a decir, no quería dejar ir al rubio y para ello tenía muchas razones, pero la principal es que ahora podía ver claramente que estaba lastimado de una manera no física_

 _–_ _ **Si me detienes otra vez, esto se convertirá en una pelea –**_ _¡Basta! ¡Basta de todo eso! ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba así? ¿Eso acaso era lastima por haber perdido su ojo? ¿Por qué ahora era un vil bicho dependiente de él para vivir?_

 _–_ _ **Sí... Si vas a salvarla y te hieres, Sakura... No, la princesa estará más dolida.**_

 _Sakura apareció después de eso_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fye y Kurogane no volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta ese momento en el que estaban ahora, días habían pasado en ese intermedio.

– **Suéltame –** Susurró Fye ya no soportando ni un segundo más eso, su instinto de vampiro le pedía que tomara aquel líquido que corría por las venas de Kurogane.

– **No lo haré, no hasta que te alimentes**

 **–** **¡Ya basta! –** Hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse de aquel agarre pero estaba demasiado débil por la falta de alimento – **Déjame...**

Sus sentidos lo traicionaron, su único ojo se tornó de un color ámbar con el cual podía fácilmente ver las venas en el cuello del moreno.

Se acercó lentamente hacía él, acercando sus colmillos a esa piel

– **D-detenme... –** Mustió por lo bajo con el poco sentido "común" que quedaba dentro suyo

– **Solo hazlo –** Respondió con fuerza mientras clavaba los colmillos en su propio cuello.

Al instante las palabras de Kaumi volvieron a su mente como un eco lejano de un recordatorio:

 ** _'Sentirás lo que siente de un forma especial'_**

Ahora lo sabía, sentía una enorme angustia en sus venas... Era un dolor que conocía demasiado bien pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía la soledad en cada poro de su piel y no tenía idea de por qué, pero sabía que ese dolor era de Fye... Era algo con lo que él cargaba constantemente.

 _"Quiero morir... Quiero morir... Quiero morir..."_ Escuchaba también la voz de un niño y sentía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, lentamente podía ver una imagen de nieve a su alrededor.*

Pero todo desapareció de golpe, trayéndolo de nuevo a realidad. Se sintió mareado y le costó un poco de tiempo reincorporarse. Fye estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente aun con restos de sangre en los labios

– **Oye...**

 **–** **Déjame solo**

 **–** **Escucha...**

 **–** **¡Hice lo que querías! ¡Ahora LARGO! –** Exclamó con fuerza

Kurogane decidió que lo más oportuno era darle su espacio al rubio por lo que camino lejos de ahí, sintiendo demasiadas cosas en su interior.

Siempre pensó que Fye era una persona mentirosa, falsa y egoísta... Pero después de "sentir" un poco más de él tenía una contemplación diferente, parecía más que su alma había muerto tiempo atrás y eso había despertado la curiosidad que tanto tiempo llevaba dormida.

Al parecer ese "lazo" se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

 ** _"'Sigue viviendo', la sangre que corre ha susurrado"_**

 ** _-Extracto del volumen 17 capítulo 132–_**

¡Hi desu~! Lamento la demora en subir este capítulo, pero mis vacaciones terminaron y tuve que ponerme a hacer unas cosas de la escuela, pero por fin aquí está el capítulo prometido para ustedes hermosas personas que me han dado una oportunidad

Gracias por leer, en serio, lo valoro muchísimo.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 ** _*_** _Pequeña nota: Lo que Kurogane comenzaba a "ver" a través de su vínculo era un poco del pasado del mismo, el cual será mostrado más adelante._

 _Respuesta al comentario de Sari: ¡Hi desu! Debo decir que tu comentario me ha hecho pensar desde que lo leí. Sé que no tengo forma de disculparme por los retrasos que he tenido en actualizar las diferentes historias que tengo, pero para mí actualmente es algo complicado… Tengo las continuaciones escritas… Pero no tengo el valor de subirlas, mi beta reader falleció, no estoy intentando_ _ **en ningún momento**_ _excusarme, solo pido un poco de comprensión porque yo comprendo lo molesto que puede ser para ti._

 _Muchas gracias por tu bella honestidad, mientras más avanza el tiempo más difícil es encontrar esa cualidad en las personas._


	3. Capítulo 03: Draw me into you holiness

¡Hi desu~~! ¿Saben que es curioso? ¡Sus comentarios me están animando tanto que me he dado una escapada para escribir esto y deberían ver la sonrisa boba con la que lo estoy haciendo.

¡Aquí vamos!

Aclaración: Como de costumbre, los personajes y el eje principal de esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autoría de las hermosas CLAMP y solo los estoy usando con fin de entretener sin buscar ningún fin como tal.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva es un extracto del Volumen 18 capítulo 134.

 _Capítulo 03: Draw me into you holiness_

Fye se encontraba de nueva cuenta en aquel lugar donde había despertado como vampiro.

La princesa seguía teniendo algunas heridas, tanto físicas como mentales y todo el grupo había decidido esperar a que sanara un poco más mientras Mokona se quedaba a su cuidado.

Por otra parte Shaoran y... Kurogane habían acompañado a la gente del lugar a mejorar la seguridad que tenían.

Sin embargo, la conversación que habían tenido hacía unos días seguía repitiéndose en su mente:

 _–_ _ **Princesa, el hombre que robó tus recuerdos se llama Fei Wong Reed –**_ _Shaoran y Fye bajaron la mirada al tiempo que ese nombre salía de los labios de la Yuuko –_ _ **Pero en realidad... No le era necesario robar tus recuerdos, si no "dispersarlos"**_

 ** _–_** ** _¿Por qué razón? –_** _Preguntó la princesa que estaba en los brazos de Fye, respirando entre cortadamente... Sus heridas seguían de gravedad, pero esa plática no podía postergase más._

 _–_ _ **Por el bien de su deseo. Para ello se necesitan dos cosas: las ruinas de Clow y la otra es ir por diferentes mundos y buscar tus recuerdos. Cruzando dimensiones... Yendo a través del tiempo y "tener un recuerdo" de varias dimensiones**_

 ** _–_** ** _¿Un recuerdo?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Lo que desea no son recuerdos del corazón de Sakura, si no los del recipiente llamado "cuerpo"... Su cuerpo puede recordar todas y cada una de las dimensiones. Ése es el poder de la princesa, que tiene la habilidad para cambiar al mundo. Es por ello que convirtió tus recuerdos en plumas. Para ello también asesino a la madre de Kurogane y arruinó su país_**

 ** _–_** ** _¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto? –_** _Preguntó el moreno poniéndose serio al momento, apretando los puños con fuerza ante ese recuerdo_

 _–_ _ **Tenías que dejar Suwa y convertirte en ninja del país de Japón, para servir a la princesa Tomoyo y embarcarte en el viaje algún día**_

 _Sin quererlo realmente el rubio desvió la mirada ante la mención de aquel nombre, Tomoyo, él sabía muy bien que aquella mujer tenía una importancia enorme ante el moreno. Mientras que para Kurogane él no era más que un mísero parasito que necesitaba de su sangre para vivir_

 _No importaba que hiciera... Eso no cambiaría..._

 _–_ _ **Me convertí en sirviente de Tomoyo por libertar propia –**_ _La voz de Kuro sonaba áspera, vacía y molesta. Era obvio que ese no era su tópico favorito._

 _–_ _ **Tomoyo también cree eso, por eso te envió al viaje a pesar de saber las intenciones de Fei Wong... Fye. Es lo mismo en tu caso... Seguramente ahora entiendes lo que estaba planeado y lo que no.**_

 _Kurogane miró de reojo al recién mencionado, notando como apretaba levemente sus puños. Lo cual lo preocupó levemente... ¿Acaso ese hombre también había causado en un estrago en la vida del rubio? ¡Qué fuera mil veces maldito de haberse atrevido a hacerlo!_

 _Fye por su parte estaba volviendo a ver esa imagen, aquella que Kurogane había logrado ver a través de su "vinculo"_

 _"Quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir. Pero antes de eso quiero ser amado por alguien... Antes de que muera..."_

 _La mano de la princesa le tomó gentilmente, tratando de calmar aquel dolor que aparecía en su alma..._

– **Oye... –** Escuchó de pronto detrás de él, pero ni siquiera se giró. Bien sabía a quién pertenecía – **¡Estoy hablándote!**

 **–** **Te escuché la primera vez –** Respondió con hastía... Realmente era difícil para él entender esa molestia que le generaba ahora la cercanía del otro... Era como si le irritara que si quiera lo mirara y eso le tenía nervioso.

– **Hable con ese tal Kaumi antes de que ambos huyeran de aquí... –** Comenzó esperando un cambio en la actitud que tenía el otro, pero al seguir apreciando su espalda y su indiferencia prosiguió hablando – **Él dice que es necesario que los vampiros consuman "alimento" por lo menos una vez cada semana.**

 **–** **¿Y?**

 **–** **¡¿Y?! ¡¿Estás tomando esto en serio?!**

Silencio

– **¡Es tu vida!**

 **–** **¡Exactamente! –** Respondió al tiempo que se giraba enfadado, habían pasado cerca de otros diez días en ese lugar... Escuchando lo que había dicho, tenía sentido que se sintiera así, seguramente tenía "hambre" pero no caería tan fácil dos veces – **¡Sabes que** ** _ésta es mi vida!_** **¿Por qué demonios sigues metiéndote en ella?**

 **–** **Esta es mi responsabilidad**

 **–** **No es necesario que lo lleves acabo**

 **–** **Yo si tengo palabra y convicción**

Fye se acercó hacía él, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido – **¿Estás insudando** ** _algo_** **? ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!**

 **–** **¡Como si tú me dejaras** ** _si quiera_** **intentarlo!**

 **–** **¡Si hiciera eso solo terminaría dañándote! –** Y en cuanto dijo esas palabras se mordió el labio... Odiaba ahora esa "condición" en la que estaba, dependiendo de Kurogane, se sentía irritado todo el tiempo. Tal vez el hambre tenía que ver con eso, o tal vez era la conexión, pero una cosa era segura... De alguna manera ya no sentía la necesidad de fingir frente al otro con sonrisas que en realidad no sentía

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –** La auténtica curiosidad había despertado de nueva cuenta

– **No te metas, Kurogane –** Respondió regalándole la mirada más fría y cruel que podía lograr, avanzando para escapar de aquella situación... Hasta que sintió que el brazo del nombrado lo detenía con fuerza

– **Basta con eso. Estás haciendo que me enfade**

 **–** **Qué curioso, yo ya estoy enfadado –** Ambos seguían mirándose de manera intensa – **Suéltame, es la última vez que lo digo –** Exclamó intentando zafarse de aquel agarre.

– **¡Te dije que basta! –** Realmente no podía entender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel mago, ¿Quería morir a tal grado? ¿Tanto despreció le tenía? ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba de esa manera?

– **¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!**

Un trueno hizo su estruendoso sonido, iluminando el cielo unos segundos después

Kurogane diviso que la pequeña Mokona estaba escondida detrás de uno de los pilares, de segura estaba más que preocupada por la condición de ambos viajeros

– **Demonios... –** Mustió para después tomar al mago por la fuerza, obligándolo a dirigirse a otro lugar

_ **¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! –** Exclamó tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre, impresionado por la fuerza que tenía Kurogane en su mano – **¡Ya! ¡KUROGANE!**

Ante esa voz y esa orden, Kurogane puso a Fye en contra de la pared con fuerza, poniendo sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza del rubio, impidiendo que escapara

– **¿Qué...?**

 **–** **¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir llamándome de esa manera? –** Preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

– **Pensé que era lo que querías, que dejara de jugar con tu nombre –** Soltó con burla al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la mirada del moreno – **Es un poco contradictorio de tu parte**

 **–** **Es bastante molesto tener que escucharte hablar**

 **–** **Bueno, si tan solo dejarás de molestarme... No lo sería por mucho tiempo –** Se quedó callado cuando escuchó un estruendo, Kurogane había roto la pared que tenía a un lado con un solo puñetazo.

Realmente seguía pensando en morir

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos... Hasta que a la nariz de Fye llegó un aroma, uno metálico y bien conocido para él

Del brazo de Kurogane estaba escurriendo una delgada línea de color carmesí por aquel golpe.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color ámbar... Su deseo estaba despertando nuevamente.

"El tiempo fluye tan rápido... No hay vuelta atrás donde dos han estado"  
–Extracto de Tsubasa, Tomo 18 capítulo 140–

¡Hi desu~~! Lamento mucho la demora en traer esta continuación y más aún, en dejarlo en esta parte... Pero es que en siguiente capítulo van a pasar algunas cosas.

Muchas gracias chicas divinas por estar apoyando en esta historia, de verdad que ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo aquí

Ahora, volveré a la tarea.

¡Se les quiere mucho, por favor cuídense y espero que nos leamos pronto!


End file.
